


Teeth

by TeethCultist



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F, Like high-key uncomfortable, Mild Gore, Teeth, Will probably make you uncomfortable, masaren if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethCultist/pseuds/TeethCultist
Summary: Haruka has a rendezvous with Tomochika, and learns something quite astonishing.





	Teeth

Haruka headed down the hallway, glancing to her phone and back at the walls. One of these rooms was it. Tomochika had invited her to a secret location, for a little rendezvous. It was just ahead… She grabbed the handle nervously. After steeling her nerves, she opened the door. Tomochika was there, as planned. Her red hair was glittering in the sunset, a small braid lay across a section of hair that covered her eye. She was sitting on the windowsill, one leg dangling toward the floor. She turned at the sound of the door opening, and winked at Haruka.  
"So, how much did you earn today, Haru-chan?" Tomochika asked with a smirk, showing off her many beautiful teeth. Her expression was rather cocky, as though she knew she had earned double.  
"I made two hundred thousand teeth on my last song… I haven't received the royalties, though, and considering it's a song for the King… Anyway, you probably made a lot more at your last concert, right?" Haruka said.  
"Three hundred fifty thou! But honestly, I'm impressed with your earnings Haru-chan. Not that it matters. You're my precious little angel, and nothing will change that," Tomochika replied. She patted her knee, beckoning Haruka to sit next to her. Haruka obliged, and sat next to Tomochika with reddened cheeks. Her eyes darted between the floor and Tomo's face.  
"You know, Haru-chan, you're the most important thing in the world to me," Tomo said with a smile.  
"I love you."  
"I love you." Tomochika spoke twice, at the same time. Haruka's eyes widened, that couldn't be possible…  
Tomochika pulled at the hair covering her eye, brushing it behind her ear. What was behind that hair was a second mouth, smiling with an amazingly high number of teeth. Tomochika was of a higher status than Haruka. Only the truly blessed were born with multiple mouths. Haruka should have figured it out earlier, considering anyone worthy enough to be famous had at least two mouths, but she thought Tomo was different. It didn't matter though. Tomo opened her second mouth, allowing a long tongue dripping with saliva to snake out. The tongue reached Haruka's lips before recoiling back into its cavern. Tomo began to vibrate intensely, causing every one of her 104 teeth to chatter. She didn't have the most teeth, but the amount she had was quite impressive in comparison to Haruka's 63. The fleeting feeling of Tomo's tongue combined with the alluring sound of chattering teeth caused Haruka to start vibrating as well.  
Tomochika leaned in, placing her eye mouth on Haruka's lips. She snuck her tongue in gently and allowed it to run across each one of Haruka's teeth. Haruka returned the favor, enjoying the feeling of her tongue being repeatedly crushed by Tomo's vibrations. It wasn't enough to break skin, but it was enough to hurt. She moaned and vibrated harder as Tomo's lower tongue traveled across her neck. Tomo nibbled on Haru's jaw and wrapped an arm around her waist. Haruka had to break off the kissing, though, as she did not have a second mouth to breathe from.  
"Tomo… Please, give me more," Haruka panted. She was vibrating harder and faster than ever.  
"Are you really ready for that, Haru-chan?" Tomo asked with her bottom mouth.  
"Do you trust me to do this?" asked her upper mouth. Haruka nodded, crawling on top of Tomo. Her gaze flickered between Tomo's two mouths before she let it settle on her eye. She began to click seductively.  
Tomo reached a hand up to her mouths, wavering between the two. She eventually settled on her eye mouth. She reached in, and let her slender fingers settle on a tooth. She chose one from the front, one easily visible. She then tugged at it gently, and it came loose with ease. She then took her other hand and reached into Haruka's mouth, and let her finger rest on one. This too was near the front, though it was closer to the left than the one she took from her own mouth. She took her thumb and forefinger and pulled at the tooth. Haruka could feel her gums loosening, allowing the tooth to be freed. Tomochika then took her own tooth and placed it into Haruka's gum, pushing it into the hole with force. Haru's gums closed around the new tooth. She allowed herself to feel it with her tongue. It felt like it belonged there. Tomo took the tooth from Haruka's mouth and placed it in her own gumhole with precision. She closed her eye and her upper mouth, feeling the new tooth with her tongue. It seemed that she too had liked it.  
After the initial swap, both of them were new women. They had awoken to a feeling of pure bliss, and they had shared their most prized possessions with each other. There was no possible way for them to stop. They made out passionately, allowing tongues coated in drool to play around in each other's mouths. They swapped teeth several more times, on occasion using their long tongues to push the teeth into place. Their rendezvous continued until long after midnight, by which time neither could tell which teeth were originally theirs.  
"Haru-chan…"  
"Haru-chan…" Tomochika said with both of her mouths. Her bottom mouth had a childish tone, drawing out the syllables to an unnecessary length. Her top mouth, however, had cut it short and began to click sensually.  
"What is it, Tomo-chan?" Haruka replied, unsure of where this could be going.  
"I really do love you."  
"I really do love you."

 

***

 

Masato lied down on his bed, earbuds in his ears. He was listening to the song Haruka wrote for him. It was a song fit for a king. As he took out his earbuds, he heard footsteps. Ren was back.  
"Jinguuji, just what time do you think it is?" Masato said harshly with his bottom mouth.  
"Hijirikawa, does it really matter what time it is?" Ren replied with his upper left mouth. Masato began to click in distaste. They were both of the highest status, as three-mouthed beings. The least Ren could do is be on time and accounted for before practice. Then again, that seemed to be a problem amongst most of their band. Every member of ST☆RISH was of this highest status, that was what made them such popular idols. Even so, half of them were always slacking off during practice. They were good people to be around, but Masato would prefer if they would take things seriously every once in a while. That wasn't the matter at hand, of course.  
"Jinguuji."  
"Jinguuji."  
"Jinguuji." Masato said with all three mouths, in a stern and commanding tone. Though he couldn't see it, he sensed that Ren had flinched.  
"You're going to make this up to me later, right?" Masato continued. Ren's only response was to click, and Masato joined in with the clicking.


End file.
